1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection system, a ventilation unit, a liquid supply apparatus, and the like.
2. Related Art
Inkjet printers have been known as examples of a liquid ejection device. With an inkjet printer, printing can be performed on a printing medium such as a printing sheet by discharging ink, which is one example of a liquid, from a liquid ejection head. Such an inkjet printer has been known to have a configuration in which ink stored in a tank, which is one example of a liquid storage container, is supplied to the liquid ejection head. Such a tank is known to have a configuration in which air can be introduced from an air communication opening into a storage portion that can store ink, via a communication portion. JP-A-2015-80907 proposes a configuration that, in such a tank, makes it possible to suppress cases in which ink in the storage portion leaks from the air communication opening to the outside of the tank through the communication portion (e.g., see JP-A-2015-80907). Note that in the following, the expression “liquid ejection system” is sometimes used to refer to a configuration in which a liquid storage container such as a tank has been added to a liquid ejection device such as an inkjet printer.
JP-A-2015-80907 is an example of related art.
JP-A-2015-80907 does not propose a configuration for achieving a further improvement, that is to say, the ability to further suppress cases where a liquid leaks out from the liquid storage container.